The purpose of this contract is to assure and provide the services of a consignee and quarantine agent for New World primates imported into the United States through purchase or negotiation by the Interagency Research Animal Committee from or with the Pan American Health Organization or sovereign governments of Central and South America. An additional requirement is to develop approaches and recommend methodologies to acquire new clinical, husbandry and/or physiological data regarding the species entering the United States via this project.